1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to power line communication systems that transmit and receive signals via power lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Power lines are commonly connected to residential units using two power lines and one ground line. Communication signals may be transmitted using these power lines without requiring additional cabling. The number of physical channels has been limited by the number of wires, each of the physical channels requiring at least two wires. Previously, only one channel has been defined using the three wires. There is a need to increase the number of channels without requiring additional cabling.